Electric machines, often contained within a housing, are generally comprised of a stator assembly and a rotor assembly. During operation of the electric machines, a considerable amount of heat energy can be generated by both the stator assembly and the rotor assembly, in addition to other components of the electric machines. Conventional cooling methods can include removing the generated heat energy by forced convection to a jacket filled with a coolant.
Some electric machines, including interior permanent magnet electric machines, can include magnets, which can generate heat energy but can be difficult to cool. If not properly cooled, the magnets can become largely demagnetized which can lead to a decrease in electric machine productivity and lifespan.